Fool
by Packrunner
Summary: Faye thinks about her feelings for Spike and how he is still in love with Julia.


This is my first story so please R&R. C&Cs welcome. _**This** _is the song.

Warning: Julia bashing. If you don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or Cowboy Bebop.

Faye stumbled in at two in the morning. Jet shook his head from his place under the Hammerhead. That girl just had no sense of responsibility. They had almost lost a good bounty because she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"Faye! Where were you?!"

"Out."

"Faye!" Jet sighed and turned back to his work. "I give up on that girl."

_**You don't know me,**_

_**But I know who you are;**_

_**Mind if I sit down.**_

_**Do I look familiar?**_

_**If I don't, well I should.**_

_**I'm sure you've seen me around;**_

_**I'm sure you've probably heard my name,**_

_**Though we've not been introduced.**_

Faye walked in to find Spike asleep on the couch. She started to walk on past him but paused and looked at him again. Her gaze softened as she noticed the circles under his eyes. He had been working hard lately trying to get their latest bounty. A pang of guilt edged through her as she remembered that what Jet had said. She was supposed to have helped Spike trap the guy but had blown it off because of the argument she had had with him that morning. Spike could be such a jerk and yet... Faye resisted the urge to brush a strand of hair out of his face.

_**I'm the fool in love with the fool**_

_**Who's still in love with you.**_

The last thing she needed was for him to wake up and find her doing something sweet like that. It was hard enough to hide her feelings for him without that happening. As she started to turn away, Spike suddenly began to toss and turn as if he were having a bad dream. Her heart melting, Faye walked over and pulled the blanket, from where he had kicked it off at the end of the couch, up around him. She then gave into the urge and gently brushed back the hair from his eyes. Spike seemed to calm down and began to sleep peacefully.

_**If you've got a minute,**_

_**I'll buy you a drink.**_

_**I've got something to say.**_

_**It might sound crazy,**_

_**But last night in his sleep**_

_**I heard him call out your name.**_

_**This ain't the first time, he's done it before;**_

_**And it's hard to face the truth.**_

"Julia..."

Faye's heart clenched in pain as he uttered her name. She quickly got up and walked into the kitchen. Filled with hurt and anger, she sat down at the table and buried her face in her arms to hide the hot tears streaming down her face. How could he still love her after all she had done to him? Faye couldn't understand it. She tried to brush the tears from her face as more came. She had tried so hard to stop loving him as soon as she found out about Julia, but she couldn't. She seethed with anger over what that woman had done to Spike. She had betrayed him and still he loved her. Faye wished that he would love her that way.

_**I'm the fool in love with the fool**_

_**Who's still in love with you.**_

Faye sat up suddenly and tried to wipe all traces of tears from her face as she heard Spike coming into the kitchen. Spike paused at the door and stared at Faye as she sat there eating some of the peppers Jet had fixed. He couldn't believe how calmly she sat there after not showing up earlier.

"I see you finally came back. What's your problem? You were supposed to be at the bar. " He walked past her and got a glass from the cabinet.

"Well, you seemed to handle it okay." Spike was quickly losing his temper with her and her selfish attitude. He was so angry that he failed to notice the waver in her voice. Slamming his drink on the table, Spike turned away and went back into the other room. Feeling guilty, Faye got up and followed him.

_**I know love is a fragile thing,**_

_**And I'm trying hard to make it last;**_

_**But it ain't easy holding on to my dream**_

_**When he's holding onto the past.**_

_**Just one more thing before I go**_

_**I'm not here to put you down**_

_**But you don't love him and that's a fact.**_

_**Girl, I've seen you around.**_

_**But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand**_

_**And it's breaking mine in two.**_

As Faye walked into the living room, she saw Spike sitting on the couch. He looked pretty angry. Faye again felt guilty. She supposed that she couldn't blame him for still being in love with his first love. She just lost her temper every time she thought of how stubborn he could be. Yet that was one of the things she loved about him.

"Spike" Without looking at her, Spike answered her harshly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Spike." Before he could reply, Faye ran out, got back in the Red Tail, and flew off. Spike stared after her shocked. Faye never said sorry for anything.

Faye put the Red Tail in high gear as she tried to get as far from him as possible. Faye had meant it when she said she was sorry. She was sorry. Sorry for not being there earlier, for losing her temper, for the things Julia had done to him, sorry that he couldn't love her the way he loved Julia…

**'_Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool_**

_**Who's still in love with you.**_

But most of all she was sorry for being such a fool.

_**Yeah, I'm the fool in love with the fool**_

_**Who's still in love with you.**_


End file.
